Unsettling
by Puudee Frog
Summary: Unsettling: having the effect of upsetting, disturbing, or discomposing. Yes, everyone thought that Luna Lovegood was an unsettling figure in Forks. Edward Cullen agreed. LL/EC
1. Chapter 1

This _Twilight_ and _Harry Potter _crossover fan fiction is based upon the books/movies of the same name. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of the franchises respective owners.

* * *

If there was one thing Edward Anthony Mason Cullen was absolutely sure of, besides DNA Structure, it was that the new girl at school was out of her mind.

Luna Lovegood was an odd one. Perhaps the oddest of the odd.

From the moment she stepped out of that beat-up old Volkswagen Beetle, Edward knew. Maybe it was the clothes, the purple tights and burgundy skirt with a blue sweater. It was like a rainbow had vomited all over her. Not to mention the fork earrings she had worn. Although Alice had had a good laugh.

And she had skipped to class. Skipped, as in hippity hoppity gait children are known to enjoy. And she was always reaching over her ear as if the grab something.

Nevertheless, there was something thrilling about her. Something almost inhuman. Ethereal. Her bouncy blond hair caught what little sun peaked through the clouds in rainy Forks and her silver eyes blinked rarely. When she looked at him, it was like she was staring through him. He didn't like it.

And, of course, she sat next to him in Biology. She just walked into the room, handed the teacher a yellow slip of paper, and floated down into the only available seat, next to his. Which brings us back to DNA Structure.

He understood DNA Structure, having been through the subject more times than he would like to count. But the Lovegood girl, she was driving him crazy. She kept muttering about "pasiliods" and how they dictated whether a person would or would not receive a specific trait. Sure, it had been pleasantly distracting in the beginning, but now she was doodling these creatures on the desk, etching them into the surface of the wood.

It was a little unsettling.

And every time he took a look-see into her mind, all he could see were the "pasiliods" and random facts about them. He now knew that the Pasiliod stood at 1 1/2 foot from it's six feet to it's haunches and that it would lay on the stomach of pregnant women while they slept. It's 'dream waves' would pass to the unborn child and affect it's traits and, apparently, the more contact a unborn child had with a Pasiliod, the more it looked like it's mother. All would be great things to know if they weren't complete and utter nonsense.

He was curious though. So completely curious about this petite little thing that he was almost willing to drop the mysterious, silent type attitude to ask her some questions. Like:

"Why did you lock your car door with a padlock? It doesn't work that way."

or,

"How come you have two different shoes on?"

or maybe even,

"What is wrong with you?"

But, he didn't. No, he'd wait until class was over and then get out of there and away from her as soon as possible.

When the bell finally rang, he was out of his seat and out the door before you could say Pasiliod.

"Goodbye Edward Cullen," he heard her say dreamily as he slip through the door.

He didn't tell her his name, and neither did anyone else.

* * *

There's a ton of Harry/Twilight love out there, but I much rather have Luna! Right now, it's a little one shot. Should it keep going?

Please R+R!


	2. Chapter 2

This _Twilight_ and _Harry Potter _crossover fan fiction is based upon the books/movies of the same name. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of the franchises respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bunbury

For Emmett, the drive home should have been uneventful. The Volvo was water-proofed, the brakes were in working order, and there was no one else on the long road that lead to the house. Or so he thought. And, with Edward driving, you could never quite know what was going to happen. Not even Alice knew, and she knew _everything_, or, at least, almost everything. Apparently, she hadn't seen anything about the new girl at school, Luna Lovegood, but, then again, neither had he. From what Edward had told him, she sounded crazy and, no doubt, was crazy.

_Or maybe, Edward was crazy. I mean, the rest of us haven't seen the girl. _Emmett's little monologue continued, earning him glares from the driver. _What if he's just-_

All thoughts were cut off as Edward slammed on the brakes. "Dude! What the hell!" The dashboard has a nice Emmett-sized face impression.

"I'll be right back." Without looking back to the couple tangled in the seats of the Volvo, Edward climbed out of the car and started walking in the pouring rain to a car parked on the side of the road, not 5 yards from the newly created skid-marks. "Edward!" Emmett called as he eventually found his way out of the car. Climbing to a standing position, he too began heading to the beat-up old car ahead of him.

"EMMETT! Emmett, help me out of this stupid car!"

"In a minute Rose..."

Edward was talking to whoever was in that Old Beetle and he had to find out who it was.

"Emmett, if you don't get back here this minute, so help me-"

"Alright, alright!"

Rosalie was somehow wedged between the front and back seats and was currently laying face-down on the car floor. She was trying, quite vainly, to push the lever to lift the back seat with her foot. He quickly pulled the lever, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out of the car and into the rain. "Emmett, why did we stop? And what are we doing out of the car and in the rain? My blouse is losing its shape!"

"Shush! Edward's talking to the new girl."

"_What?_"

"If you're quiet, we can hear them." And hear them, they did.

_Was there an accident? Was Luna okay?_ It wasn't that he worried about her or anything. He was just… just, well, worried that…. Yeah, okay, he was worried about her.

Preparing for the after-effects of an accident and walking up to the Volkswagen, Edward was able to notice that there was nobody sitting in the car. The leather seats, covered in brightly painted flowers, were empty. Looking over the surrounding fields yielded no sign of Luna either.

Starting back to Emmett and Rosalie, he heard a faint humming from the front of the car. Not the kind of humming one expects to hear from a car engine, which happened to be in the back of this model of car, but the sound of a human humming. Quickly stepping to the front, he called.

"Are you alri-"

Sure enough, as he stepped around to the front of the car, he saw Luna Lovegood in all her crazy glory. She was wearing a bright yellow traveler's poncho over her ridiculous outfit and was just sitting on the front bumper of the car, tapping her feet randomly to some unknown song.

"Is there a reason you are sitting here in the pouring rain, or are you just crazy?"

She glanced up at him and blinked twice. "Yes," she said as a huge smile bloomed over her face.

Silence pervaded as he took in her appearance and tried to sort out what she was saying 'yes' to. She looked like a drowned kitten with her normally wavy hair wet and pressed against her head and neck. Her grey eyes were darker than they had been that morning and her lips turning blue.

"Bunbury is sick again."

_Bunbury_, he thought, _who's Bunbury? A friend, a relative?_

"Have you known Bunbury long?"

She smiled again, "Well, for a little while anyway." Edward decided that he liked when she smiled; it made her less noticeably creepy. "We bought him three weeks ago, when we moved here."

_Ah, a pet, that makes it easier._"And what is Bunbury? A rabbit, perhaps?" She smiled again and gave a little giggle.

"No, no, Bunbury is a beetle!"

"…"

_She keeps an insect for a pet? God, she is crazy._

"Yeah, we got him from a store in Port Angeles. The man said he was in good condition, but I guess not."

"…And what's wrong with Bunbury?" Now, he was grasping a straws, talking about sick loved ones was one thing, and so was sick pets, but sick bugs!

"I'm not really sure," she said with a small frown and a strangely concentrated look, vastly different from the dreamy one that usually occupied her face. "On the way to school he was fine, but on the way home, he just started sputtering. So I pulled over!"

The car, she was talking about the _Volkswagen_Beetle she drove. She named her car Bunbury and Bunbury had broken down.

"Are you craz-" He stopped as he noticed Luna give a shiver. He mentally sighed and cursed his chivalrous nature. "Would you like a ride home?"

She hopped up from the bumper and grinned brightly, "that would be lovely! It's rather cold out here."

Walking back to the car and to Emmett and Rosalie, who kept looking anyplace but where Edward and his new passenger were walking. "Emmett," he said as he reached to open the driver's door, "sit in the back with Rosalie so Lovegood can sit in the front."

A groan was heard from the other side of the car, where the couple stood. "You know I don't fit well in the back seat!"

"Just do it!"

"Sheesh! Okay…"

And they were off.

"You know, you remind me of this guy I knew."

"Was he an asshole?"

"Emmett, shut up!"

"No, not really. I met him in 5th year. His name was Sanguini and he looked a lot like you, only his eyes were black and he was infested with Reliclopes and …"

It was a long ride.

Arriving at the Lovegood house had been a surprise. Driving up the winding driveway was an experience in itself. The clouds that always seemed to loom over Forks cleared and the sun shined brightly on the most absurd house Edward had ever seen. He thought he knew every piece of property for sale in Forks, but never had he seen such a building. It looked a great deal like a Rook piece from a chess game that had been super-sized and made hollow. "Isn't it wonderful? We had it modeled after my old house!"

"Well, thank you so much," Luna said, hopping out of the car and gathering her things.

Emmett, shifting out of the back seat and into the front, called out, "Edward's always willing to help out a friend!"

Thinking Luna was out of sight Edward turned and hissed, "She's not my friend and won't be my friend. She's insane."

At that moment, Luna lifted her head up from under the passenger window, where she had bent to collect a fallen book. Luna did not seem all that surprised by the comment and stared at him dreamily. "It was a great pleasure to see you again Edward Cullen. Good day." And with that, she spun in an abrupt about-face and walked quickly to the door of the house.

Those few words had made Edward feel like more of a monster the he had thought himself in a long while.

Looking in the rear view mirror, he could see Rosalie glaring hotly at him. And, there, to his left, Emmett joined his wife.

It was Rosalie who broke the silence in the car.

"If you don't go up there and apologize, I will not hold myself responsible for what I do to you."

He believed her and got out of the car.

By time he made it to the door of the bizarre house, Luna was already inside. He searched in vain for a door bell for a few seconds and, after prompting from the glares of the two vampires still in the car, knocked on the heavy door.

"Oh. Edward Cullen," as if she was surprised to see him, "what brings you to the Lovegood House?"

"Look," _what was he supposed to say?_ "I didn't mean to- It's just that I- You're-" He let out a frustrated sigh as he tried and failed to find the right thing to say.

Distracted by his stupid, stupid mouth, he barely noticed Luna move until she had grasped him by the earlobes and pulled at his head. She looked up at him, her head barely brushing his chin. "You have very pretty eyes." She was smiling again.

"…Thanks…"

Luna started to bring her hands back down to her sides. "You're not that bad Edward Cullen. I'm sorry we cannot be friends."

With that, she walked back into her house and shut the door. She was still there, he could she her not yet dry hair through the window high on the door. And, for once, her thoughts were not clouded with strange creatures and spells.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe we can be… you know… friends?" He called through the closed door.

She laughed and then peeked up through the window on the door with a serious look. "We'll see Edward Cullen."

Another voice entered the fray as a brittle sounding man called out from inside the residence, "Luna, is that you? Who are you with?"

"Just a friend, Dad!" She turned back to him, gave a little wave, and ran up the spiral staircase in the back of the room and out of sight.

She was a mystery, he'd give her that. Maybe Biology with Luna Lovegood wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Hazzah!


End file.
